


How Ya Doin' There, Sammy?

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Dean, Incest, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sub Sam, Submissive/Bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted for: Wincest. Dom/Sub. (You choose the dom). Vibrators maybe. Make the sub wear a buttplug for ages in public, watch him try to act normal. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>This has got to be the worst thing to ever happen to him. This is the worst form of torture conceivable- and he’s been to Hell. The biggest asshole on the face of the planet has a name and it's Dean Winchester.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ya Doin' There, Sammy?

This has got to be the worst thing to ever happen to him. This is the worst form of torture conceivable- and he’s been to Hell. The biggest asshole on the face of the planet has a name and it's Dean Winchester.

Sam and Dean waited for the waitress to seat them. Sam tried to remain as still as possible and took long, slow breaths. Dean leaned closer to him and grabbed his ass and put a lot of pressure into the squeeze. The plug that had been inside of him for _three goddamn hours now_ pressed right up against his prostate and he had to physically stop himself from moaning like a girl. Dean pressed up harder again, and Sam dug his nails into his own arms. Dean chuckled darkly and pulled his hand away. “Your table is ready, sir, if you’ll follow me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam waited for Dean to walk ahead, but instead Dean slapped him on the ass again pointedly. “Come on, Sammy.” Sam tried to glare at his brother, but was only met with a smug smile. When the waitress guided them to a table in the corner of the room, Dean stopped her. “Actually, is it possible for us to get a table in the middle of the room? Big guy here can’t eat near walls. Says it’s too suffocating.” Sam snapped his head at his brother and was about to yell something along the lines of _You’re the only thing here not suffocated enough,_ but he knew that wasn’t how Dean’s games were played. Instead, he tried to calm down and followed them to their new table.

“Can I get you boys started with something to drink?”

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean held up his hand. “He would like a water, I’ll take whatever beer you have on tap, the biggest size. And we’re actually ready to order, as well. Some cheesey fries with bacon bits for an appetizer, and we’ll both have the classic bacon burger. His with no lettuce, please. Both cooked well done, and fries are fine for the sides,” Dean said without hurry. The waitress looked confused and gave Sam a questioning look, but he just gave her a tight smile and nodded. She wrote the orders down and took the unopened menus back from Dean. “Thank you.” 

“You _had_ to get an appetizer?” Sam asked once she was out of earshot. 

“Careful, Sammy.” Dean held up a little remote he was keeping in his pocket and wiggled it in his fingers. Sam huffed. “I might even want dessert. _Who knows?_ ” Sam opened his mouth to object, and was met with Dean hitting the small + button. The tiny previously-unmoving bullet inside of him started vibrating slightly and Sam squirmed and let out a shaky breath. Dean smirked in satisfaction. 

Sam tried his best to remain perfectly still because every movement caused the plug to move, but it was hard to focus given the incessant vibration. The waitress came back with their drinks and fries and couldn’t hold back her confused look at the pained/pleasured expression on Sam’s face. “Thank you,” he gritted through his teeth with a smile. When she left again, he let out a ragged breath. “I hate you so much.”

“Oh, but you love this, don’t you, Sammy?” _Does he really have to fucking say his name like that every time?_ Dean didn’t lean in any closer, nor did he hush his voice, instead keeping it casual, as if he was discussing the weather. “You love being practically on display right in the middle of a crowded room. Do you think they know how hard I fucked you this morning? Do you think they know you’re so insatiable, you have to have a toy inside you all day to keep you ready for when you’re begging to get fucked again later? Because I think they do.” He punctuated his sentence with a bite to a couple of fries at once. Sam closed his eyes and tried to even his breath. He knew Dean was right, he loved it. The only thing that could turn him on even more right now would be the thought of Dean fucking him right here against the table. Dean swallowed his food and licked his lips. _Fucker._ “You’re thinking about me fucking you against the table, aren’t you? Fucking you so everyone to see how much of a slut you are for my cock?” Dean used his foot to nudge Sam a little in his seat.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sam moaned quietly. He moved around some more, but the plug pressed insistently against his nerves. Sam put on his best poker face when some people around him looked at him trying to figure out why he couldn’t sit still. Dean waited until the waitress was coming with their food to subtly press the + button again in his lap. The vibration increased and Sam gritted his teeth and slammed his hand on the table. The waitress almost dropped the tray, and Sam apologized. “Just really hungry,” he managed to say almost normally. She hurried away as fast as she could. “You’re such a jerk.”

“And you’re the bitch, everything works out as usual.” Sam glared at him and his stupid smug face and tried his best to lean forward to eat without harming the plug. Nowhere was safe because there was just so much going on- the vibration, the pressure from the plug, and the pressure from his jeans pressed tightly against his throbbing dick. He groaned again and tried to eat as fast as he could so he could find a more comfortable spot before he came in his pants like a thirteen year old. Dean was in no hurry, though, of course. Sam finished his burger when Dean was only halfway through his. “How ya doin’ over there, Sammy?”

“You know exactly how I’m doing, Dean. Please hurry up and eat your precious fucking food,” he gritted out quietly. Dean pursed his lips tauntingly and shook his head. “Please, Dean, don’t-“ He pressed the increase button on the remote one last time, putting it on its highest setting. Sam’s mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut, his whole back stiffening. He let out a really loud breath and muttered a curse at Dean.

Dean licked his lips and watched Sam barely keep himself from shaking. A few more people turned to look at them, and he waved it off. “Gets gassy, this one,” he said to them. _I’m gonna fucking kill him._ Sam tried to even his breath through his nose, but he was now canting his hips forward subconsciously, and he was really worried he might actually blow his load right in the middle of the restaurant. “You know how to end this game, baby boy,” Dean growled at him quietly with an insisting grin.

“Fine- _fuck_ \- whatever you want,” he spat out quickly.

“You know what I want. _Say it._ ”

Sam rolled his eyes. _I can’t believe he fucking won._ But he needed to come, like, yesterday, so he succumbed. “I’m your bitch,” he mumbled through his teeth.

Dean finished swallowing the last of his burger and cupped his hand around his ear. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I’m your bitch,” Sam said a little louder with a hesitant glance around the room.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t seem to hear you over the volume of all these people. Could you repeat that?”

Sam took a deep breath and spoke evenly with his eyes closed. “I’m-your-bitch.” When Dean gave him a satisfied grin, accompanied by more looks from the tables around them, he hurried out. “Okay, the game’s over, let’s go.”

“Go to the bathroom, lock the door behind you. I’ll be in there in a few minutes.” Sam rolled his eyes again but hurried out of his seat nonetheless, almost throwing the chair aside. Dean grabbed onto his elbow, stopping him and leaning into him. “Remember not to come until I say you can.”

With a squeeze to his arm, he knew he had to say it. “Yes, _sir_.” Dean grinned wickedly and slapped his ass to get him to go. Sam scurried into the bathroom down the hall and checked the stalls to make sure he was alone. He immediately locked the door and braced himself against the skins to ground himself. The vibrating was still driving him crazy, and he kept shifting, causing the plug to wiggle inside of him. _Come on, Dean. Hurry up._ He pressed his palm to his bulge to ease it. He was moaning softly and bucking his hips forward. “Come on, Dean.”

One little knock on the door and Sam unlocked it, taking a quick second to make sure it was Dean and pulling him in quickly. Dean chuckled and let himself be pushed up against the door while Sam locked it again. “So eager for it.”

“Shut up,” Sam growled and sealed their lips together urgently. Dean moved his hands to press harshly right up against the plug and Sam moaned into his mouth. “Please, Dean-“

“Tell me what you need, baby boy, and you can have it.”

“ _Fuck-_ please, Dean- need you to f-fuck me,” he pleaded. Dean smiled victoriously and pushed Sam to his knees. 

“Get me ready, baby.” Sam unbuckled Dean’s belt and fumbled over the button and zipper to shove his jeans down brutally with his boxers. Dean hissed, and Sam reveled in it. _Payback._ Sam took Dean all the way down on the first go, and Dean threw his head back against the wall. “Fuck, Sammy,” he breathed. Sam swallowed around his length and began to bob his head, trying to wet his cock up as much as possible. When he was about to pull off so he could _finally_ get fucked, Dean gripped his hair on both sides and shoved his head back down and fucked into his mouth roughly. “Get me ready to come, Sammy, not get me ready to make you come. Such a _selfish_ little _slut_ ,” he growled, accentuating his words with brutal shoves to the back of his throat.

If Sam wasn’t so used to this, he’d probably gag like the used to, instead he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed around him as best he could. Dean pulled him off with a loud groan and pulled him up by the hair, pressing their mouths together. He pulled Sam’s head back by the hair- _fuck him for always using his hair pulling kink against him_ \- and turned him around, pushing him against the wall and spreading his legs. 

Sam braced himself on the wall while Dean reached around him and undid his pants. “Bet you’re so ready for my cock, baby boy. Can’t even stand to go four hours without it. Want my come so much, you kept it inside of you with this plug, ain’t that right?”

“Y-yes,” he breathed. Dean tugged his pants down to his knees and slapped his bare ass. “ _Sir!_ Sir! Yes, sir!” Dean chuckled darkly in his ear and moved his hand down to toy with the plug a little bit, gently prodding at it before shoving it in hard and directly at his prostate. “ _Fuck!_ Dean, please!” Dean slapped his ass again, right on the end of the plug. “Please, sir! Fuck, please! Please fuck me, sir! I’m your bitch- fuck me, please!” 

“ _Mine_ ,” Dean growled in his ear possessively with a nip to his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. Dean removed the plug slowly, watching how a little bit of his come from earlier leaked out, and Sam whimpered at the feeling of it running down his thigh. Dean ran two fingers through the running mess and pushed it back up his hole. Sam moaned loudly and dug his fingers into the wall. Dean stroked his two fingers in and out slowly, watching the tension on Sam’s face from him trying not to come. “Think I should leave the vibrator in, Sammy?”

“No! No, please- just your cock, Dean. Sir, _God_ , just fuck me, please!” Sam begged, bucking his hips back onto Dean’s hand insistently. 

Dean smirked and pressed a kiss to the knob of Sam’s spine. “Whatever you want, baby boy.” Slowly, he pressed the moist head of his cock against his entrance, and Sam tried to ask him to hurry up. He was cut off by Dean brutally shoving himself inside, his hands on Sam’s hips pulling him back to meet the thrust. Sam yelped and moaned Dean’s name. “Whose bitch are you, Sammy?”

Sam couldn’t find the words to speak from Dean thrusting into him so quickly and harshly, hitting his prostate on every third thrust in. Sam’s mouth hung open, but he couldn’t form a sentence. Dean slapped his ass again pointedly and Sam yelped. “Yours! Y-y-yours, D-De-ean. Only-Oh-Only yours.”

Dean bit down on his shoulder and quickened his thrusts, adding more force to them and aiming straight for his prostate. “Only mine.”

“Pl-pl-ple-please, De-Dean-“

“What- _shit, so fucking good_ \- do you want, baby boy?”

Sam was practically sobbing from his concentration on trying not to come. “Come- need- need to come, please, sir. _Fuck_ , let me come, pl-please.”

Dean hammered into him pointedly. “Come for me, baby,” he growled darkly. Sam came hard and loudly, with Dean’s name on his tongue, coating the faucet and sink with his spunk. “Oh, _God_ , Sammy-“ Dean followed him over with two more thrusts, filling him with more hot liquid. “ _Shit_.”

“I hate you... so much,” Sam breathed with a smile. Dean grinned into the skin of his back where he was resting his forehead while they caught their breath. After a few moments, Dean pulled out of him slowly and pulled his pants back up, tucking himself into his boxers. Sam made to pull his own jeans up, but Dean stopped him. “Dean-“

Dean took the discarded butt plug and ran it through the new leaking mess and back up to its original spot. Sam groaned, too sore to take it again. “Gotta keep you ready for tonight, baby boy.”

“You’re the worst.” Dean pulled up Sam’s jeans for him and eased him up gently for a kiss.

“And you love it.” Dean sealed their lips together almost chastely considering they just fucked in the bathroom of a crowded diner, where they probably heard Sam’s screams. Dean slapped his ass again and squeezed it. “Now clean up that mess. Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” Dean smirked and left to go back to the table. When Sam was done cleaning, he embarrassedly came back to the table where Dean was sitting and eating nonchalantly, acting no different than he was before. Sam could feel the blood boiling under his skin, but he sat back down just the same. “Can we just go?”

“I’m not done eating, Sammy. I’m still hungry.” He grinned at him wickedly with a big bite from his fries. Sam buried his face in his hands. _This is literally worse than Hell._


End file.
